


they all end up the same - broken, bloody, and alone

by fatherfursuit



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, Self Harm, description of gore? its not actually in the story just used as a metaphor, i eat angst for breakfast, i havent written anything in a very long time please be gentle, if you count him getting into excessive fights as a form of self-harm, matt murdock's self-destructive spiral, which i do....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherfursuit/pseuds/fatherfursuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>foggy thinks a lot about matt murdock<br/>for example<br/>matt doesnt know how to let people in.<br/>just when you think you've gotten through to him he laughs it off with a quick retort and a sad smile.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	they all end up the same - broken, bloody, and alone

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is set somewhere in between season 1 & 2  
> \- from foggy's perspective  
> -possible suicide implications  
> -there is a line in the 5th paragraph describing quite a rather messed up method of self harm but it is not used as self harm rather than a metaphor for a feeling  
> -it really bothers me rereading it so please be cautious

matt doesnt know how to let people in,

no matter how hard foggy may try

 

everytime he finds matt passed out, broken on the floor of his apartment

it feels like his hearts being torn out of his chest

slowly, one vessel at a time.

 

everytime he has to call claire it feels like his voice is stuck clinging to the back of his throat

the right words never quite make it out

he can’t help matt like she can.

 

everytime he watches her stich his cuts and mend broken bones

foggy cant help but wish issues of the mind were healed as easily as stitches and antiseptic

he knows that they are deeper wounds, ones healed with help and time

yet on particularly bad nights he cant help but wonder if matt will die before he even gets the chance to try

 

he cant imagine any further than this

the idea of living without him feels like swallowing razorblades 

 

* * *

 

sometimes he tries to talk about it

why matt feels like he has to do this, why he can never stop

the protection of a whole city cant fall upon his shoulders alone, surely

hes either dismissed, or answered with a sad, sad smile.

 

such sadness does not belong on such a beautiful face, he thought

once it felt out of place

but as the scars and black eyes pile up on his face

it started to find its home among his tired eyes and blank smile

 

sadness doesn't discriminate between the beautiful and the ugly

and good lord does he look like an angel


End file.
